Suki Daisuki, Rin
by Shana Granger
Summary: Cinta tak peduli yang namanya status social atau apapun. Yang pasti, cinta dapat datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja #eaeaea. Author kembali dari dunia hiatus dengan fanfic baru yang mungkin abal. RnR please? CHAPTER 4 rilis! Gomen update lama QwQ
1. Chapter 1

Suki Daisuki, Rin

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine

CAUTION: GJ, aneh, typo (maybe)

.

_Cinta tak peduli yang namanya status social atau apapun. Yang pasti, cinta dapat datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja #eaeaea_

.

.

(Rin POV)

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas baruku di Voca Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang sangat mewah yang mayoritas murid-muridnya adalah orang kaya. Termasuk aku? Tidak, aku orang biasa saja. Orang tuaku mempunyai toko buah kecil-kecilan saja. Aku juga bisa masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Kembali ke cerita, entah mengapa aku merasa canggung berada disekolah ini. Mungkin aku hanya satu-satunya orang dari keluarga sederhana disini.

"_Hei! Itu Len!"_

"_Len? Aaaaaa Len!"_

"_Len! Suki Daisuki!"_

Itulah yang terucap dari semua murid saat melihat seseorang dengan perawakan yang bisa dibilang mirip denganku datang ke sekolah ini. Karena heran dan bingung, aku mencoba bergabung di kumpulan murid-murid itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hei…masa kau tidak tahu? Dia Len Kagane, murid paling kaya dan popular disini. Semua siswi ingin menjadi pacarnya." jawab seseorang yang diketahui berambut teal. Aku hanya ber-OH-ria.

"Hei kau!" seru Len kepada seseorang yang berpenampilan 'culun' dan berambut magenta.

"Aku?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya kau! Kau tidak selevel dengan kami!" bentak Len sambil mengambil sebotol jus jambu dan…mengguyur orang itu.

"_Ha? Kejam sekali dia!"_

"_Tidak tahu diri!"_

"_Itu sangat kejam!"_

Itulah yang terucap dari semua siswa dan siswi disini.

"Kalian mau protes? Jika protes, nasibmu akan seperti orang tadi! Mengerti?!" bentak Len LAGI.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berlari menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Aku? Aku masih bingung dimana kelasku. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pink dan bermata azure menghampiriku. Siapa lagu kalau bukan Luka-sensei?

"Kagamine-san? Kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk ke kelasmu!" sahut Luka-sensei.

"A, ano sensei, aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku." kataku.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau kelas 10-B. Kebetulan sebenarnya aku mencarimu. Aku juga wali kelasmu. Akan ku antarkan kau ke kelas barumu ya." ujar Luka-sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei!"

~Di kelas~

"Minna-san, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Luka-sensei sambil menyuruhku masuk ke kelas.

"Hai! Namaku Rin Kagamine, murid baru di kelas ini. Mohon bantuannya ya, minna-san!" ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

"Hem…Rin, kau duduk di meja itu." kata Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah meja di antara Len dan seseorang berambut teal panjang (ceritanya di sekolah ini semua muridnya duduk sendiri sendiri).

"Baik sensei." kataku sambil berjalan menuju mejaku.

"_Wah! Dia beruntung sekali bisa duduk disamping Len!"_

"_Iya! Dia beruntung sekali!"_

"_Aku ngiri sama dia!"_

Itulah yang aku dengar dari semua murid di kelas. Memang ada apa sih?

"Em…Kagamine-san, lain kali taruh tasmu di loker depan kelas. Kalo sekarang masih aku maafkan jadi tidak apa-apa kau membawa tasmu ke kelas." kata Luka-sensei.

"Baik sensei." ujarku sambil duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk sensei tadi.

"Hai Kagamine-san. Namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku." kata seseorang di sampingku.

"Hai Hatsune-san. Panggil aku 'Rin' saja. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Miku'?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, Rin-chan!" jawab Miku. Ah…senangnya dapat teman baru.

Sekarang Luka-sensei sedang menjelakan tentang IPA Fisika. Menurutku pelajaran ini seru sekali. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Eh Rin, si Len liatin kamu terus tuh!" gumam Miku. Aku melihat ke arah Len.

"Enggak kok. Ada-ada saja kau ini." gumamku.

"Elah, kau ini tidak percaya ya!"

~Istirahat~

"Miku, ke kantin bareng yuk!" ajakku.

"Oke Rin. Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Miku.

"Em…mungkin sandwich jeruk dan jus jeruk saja. Kau?" jawabku.

"Sup Negi dan eskrim negi!" ujar Miku, "Ayo berangkat sekarang!".

"Sip lah."

~Di kantin~

"Rin, kau sadar tidak, semenjak pelajaran tadi berlangsung, Len terus curi-curi pandang ke arahmu!" ujar Miku sambil memakan sup neginya. Aku diam sejenak.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Yah…sedari tadi Len terus menatapmu. Namun saat kau menolah ke arahnya, dia pura-pura tidak melihat." Jawab Miku.

"Mungkin dia melihatmu, tapi yang kau tangkap adalah dia melihatku." ujarku.

"Kau ini." gumam Miku. "Eh iya, mau aku traktir eskrim?" tawar Miku.

"Boleh! Arigatou Miku-chan!" jawabku.

"Douitta, Rin-chan!" balas Miku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Miku pergi membeli eskrim dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Miku, es krimnya enak sekali. Terima kasih ya!" kataku.

"Hehehe, sama-sama Rin-chan." balas Miku. Mungkin saking terlalu enak makan es krim, Miku menabrak seseorang hingga es krimnya jatuh.

"Hei kau! Kalau jalan pake mata!" bentak orang itu.

"I-iya maaf, Kagane-sa maksudku Kagane-sama." Gumam Miku sambil menunduk menyesal. Tunggu, Kagane? Len? Ternyata dia orang yang egois toh.

"Maaf maaf, minta maaf sih gampang! Sekarang kau jilat es krim di sepatuku yang mahal ini, CEPAT!" bentak Len kesal.

"I-iya Kagane-sama." gumam Miku.

"TUNGGU! Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu!" bentakku.

"Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Karena kau sudah membentakku, kau yang menggantikan Miku menjilat es krim di sepatuku ini!" balas Len sangat kesal. Cih, menyebalkan sekali orang itu. Karena kesal, aku melempar es krimk ke wajahnya yang pas-pasan itu, mwahahahaha. Len hanya diam saja.

"Cih! Rasakan itu, Kagane Len!" ujarku. Len hanya melongo cengo. AKu dan Miku langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih cengo.

"Cih, dia galak juga," gumam Len pelan tapi masih bisa ku dengar. "Lihat saja nanti."

~Setelah pulang sekolah~

"Rin, mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya Miku.

"Boleh deh." jawabku. Kamipun berjalan melalui corridor sekolah dan…bertemu lagi dengan si galak, Len.

"Eh, ada si nona buah. Apa kabar?" ejek Len. Dari mana dia tahu orang tuaku membuka toko buah?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Dari sini." jawab Len sambil menunjuk layar handphonenya. Google?

"Go-Google?" tanyaku. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Hati-hati untuk besok ya, Rin-chan~" goda Len dengan tatapan evilnya. Aku hanya menghela napas saja.

"Terserah kau saja." ujarku dingin. Len hanya tersenyum evil.

~Rumah Rin~

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, aku pulang!" sapaku.

"Eh, Rin, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana harimu di sekolah baru?" tanya otou-san.

"Biasa saja." jawabku.

"Apakah ada yang kau taksir disana?" goda okaa-san.

"Tidak ada. Permisi, aku mau istirahat." kataku.

"Jangan lupa. Jam 4 sore nanti, kau harus Bantu kami menjual buah!" perintah otou-san.

"Iya, tou-san!" kataku menyanggupi sambil berjalan menuju kamarku. Akupun langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidurku.

'Hah…hari yang membosankan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud Len tadi ya? Jangan-jangan…LUPAKAN!' ujarku dalam hati. Akupun langsung tertidur pulas.

(Normal POV)

Pagi hari telah tiba. Gadis yang bernama Rin itu perlahan membuka matanya. Mencocokkan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang bersinar lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya pelan. Rin pun langsung pergi mandi dan makan sandwich favoritnya.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!AKu berangkat ya!" sapanya.

"Iya Rin! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Tou-san. Dengan semangat, Rin mengayuh sepedanya ke sekolahnya.

'Pagi ini cerah sekali. Semoga aku dapat teman baru lebih banyak lagi!' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia pun sampai di sekolah, tepatnya di kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan!" sapanya kepada temannya yang dipanggil Miku itu.

"Ah…ohayou balik, Rin-chan!" sapa temannya yang bernama Miku.

"Pagi ini cerah sekali ya?!" tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Iya. Tapi kau lupa menaruh tasmu di loker," ujar Miku. "Kebetulan lokermu nomor 2 dan lokerku nomor 1!"

"YoA. Antarkan aku ya~" pinta Rin.

"Sip sip!". Rin dan Miku langsung berjalan ke arah loker mereka. Dan… sepucuk surat bertuliskan 'Mulai sekarang, hati-hati dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu ya, nona. From: Kagane-sama'.

'Cih, apa-apaan ini?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menaruh tasnya di loker itu.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Sekarang di kelas Rin adalah pelajaran matematika. Rin sungguh merasa bosan dan bingung apa maksud surat dari Len itu.

'Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin…' gumam Rin dalam hatinya.

.

To Be Continued

.

Review please?

V


	2. Chapter 2

Suki Daisuki, Rin

.

.

.

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine

CAUTION: tambah GJ, aneh, abal, upay (?), typo operlod (maybe)

" = berbicara di luar (?) hati

' = berbicara dalam hati

.

_Cinta tak peduli yang namanya status social atau apapun. Yang pasti, cinta dapat datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja #eaeaea_

.

.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

Gadis berambut honeyblond ini, sedang memikirkan nasibnya dan surat tadi. Ia terus menghela napas.

"RIN KAGAMINE!" bentak Teto-sensei.

"Ap-Apa sensei?" tanya Rin tersentak kaget.

"Siapa suruh melamun disaat pelajaran sensei hah? Kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini. CEPAT!" bentak Teto-sensei.

"I-Iya, sensei." ujar Rin. 'Mati gue. Hadeh…gara-gara gue ngelamun gue gak tau rumusnya apaan.' gumam Rin dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju papan tulis. 'Mampus…mana gue lupa rumusnya lagi!'

"Kau tidak bisa? Sensei panggilkan seorang temanmu! Len, bantu dia mengerjakan soal!" seru Teto-sensei. Uapah? Len? No no no!

"Baik sensei!" kata Len tegas sambil berjalan menghampiri Rin. Setelah itu, Len menulis jawaban soal itu tanpa mengobrol sedikit pun dengan Rin. Rin hanya memperhatikan jawaban dan cara mengerjakan soal itu.

"Ini jawaban yang benar. Masa gitu saja kau tidak tahu, dasar baka orange!" bisik Len sambil 'evil smirk'. Rin yang mendengarnya merasa emosi. Tetapi tidak mungkin dia melepaskan amarahnya di depan kelas ini apalagi saat pelajaran dengan guru yang supar duper galak. Rin hanya bisa diam menahan amarah.

"Len, Rin, kembali ke bangku masing-masing!" perintah Teto-sensei.

"Iya, sensei."

* * *

~Istirahat~

* * *

"Miku, aku heran deh, kenapa pada ngefans sama Len. Padahal orangnya egois gitu." ujar Rin sambil meminum jus jeruknya.  
"Kenapa menanyakan itu padaku?" tanya Miku.

"Ya…aku heran aja kenapa bisa gitu.. u heran ajaakan itu padaku?ada ngefans sama Len. Padahal orangnya egois gitu." jawab Rin.

"Kamu benci sama dia?" tanya Miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Yaiyalah! Masa yaiYADONG!" balas Rin.

"Wah, Rinny suka yadong. Eh iya, benci bisa jadi cinta lho!" goda Miku.

"Dih, apaan sih?" kata Rin sedikit meremehkan.

"Ehem…Rin kau blushing tuh~" goda Miku.

"Diam!" bentak Rin sambil meninggalkan Miku di meja kantin.

"Hihihi, dia tsundere juga." gumam Miku pelan sambil cengengesan. Sementara itu, Rin sedang berjalan melewati korridor menuju kelasnya.

'Hah…apa maksud surat itu?' gumamnya dalam hati sambil terus menghela napas. Tiba-tiba…

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang sambil memeluk Rin. Ternyata orang itu menyelamatkan Rin yang nyaris kena lemparan pot bunga. Rin hanya terkejut.

"K-Kau siapa?" tanya Rin pelan. Orang itu melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Em…namaku Mikuo Shion. Murid kelas 10-C. Senang bertemu denganmu." jawab orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Rin Kagamine. Murid kelas 10-B." ujar Rin. 'Ni orang kece sangat…' gumam Rin dalam hati sambil memandangi mata teal Mikuo dan entah sengaja atau tidak, Mikuo juga memandang mata azure Rin.

"Ma-maaf aku harus pergi." ujar Mikuo sembari berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

'Sial…gagal. Rencana kedua harus berhasil!' gumam Len dalam hati sambil memandang Rin dari jauh dengan tatapan sinisnya.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Murid-murid di kelas Rin sedang diajar oleh Luka-sensei. Saat semua orang konsentrasi belajar, Rin terus melamun. Memikirkan siapa? Mikuo pastinya.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Luka-sensei sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Rin.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa sensei," jawab Rin sadar dari lamunannya.

'Dasar remaja,' gumam Luka-sensei dalam hati.

* * *

~Setelah pulang sekolah~

* * *

"Rin-chan! Maaf ya kita gak bisa pulang bareng dulu. Aku ada rapat OSIS," ujar Miku sambil menepuk bahu Rin.

"Eh? Iya. Gak apa-apa kok Miku-chan," kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Jaa nee Rin-chan~" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa nee, Miku-chan," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum pahit. Tiba-tiba…

**BYUR!**

Rin di guyur air oleh seseorang hingga bajunya basah. Dan setelah itu, dia di lempar tepung. Rin hanya bisa diam saja.

'Apa ini maksud surat itu?' tanya Rin dalam hati. Perlahan air mata mulai mengucur dari mata azurenya, membasahi pipinya. 'Ini pasti akal-akalan Len. Ya, sudah pasti ini ide Len,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Rin berlari menuju balkon depan kelasnya sambil terus menangis.

"Aku akan membalasmu, LEN KAGANE!" teriaknya.

"Hei kau! Berisik sekali!" teriak seseorang entah dari mana.

"Mi-Mikuo?" gumam Rin pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sepertinya kau habis di ceplok. Hari ini kau ulang tahun ya?" tanya Mikuo sambl berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Tidak. Kata siapa?" jawab Rin nanya balik.

Mikuo hanya diam sambil terus berjalan mendekati Rin. Mikuo mengeluarkan saputangannya yang berwarna teal dan mengelap wajah Rin dan juga rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sisanya bersihkan sendiri!" kata Mikuo dengan nada sedikit membentak sembari melempar saputangan itu ke wajah Rin dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

'Dasar cowok aneh!' gumam Rin dalam hati sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Rin pun segera ke tempat parkiran sepeda dan mengayuh sepedanya ke rumahnya. Di rumah, Rin disambut oleh orang tuanya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, aku pulang!" ujar Rin lemas.

"Rin? Mengapa bajumu sedikit bertepung?" tanya Otou-san.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku mau mandi lalu istirahat," jawab Rin datar sambil berjalan menuju kamar. Setelah itu, Rin mandi dan tidur lelap.

* * *

~Esok harinya~

* * *

Hari sudah pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Seorang gadis bernama Rin sedang bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Perlahan ia membuka mata azurenya dan menengok ke arah jam weker berbentuk jeruk disampingnya.

'Sudah jam 6. Sebaiknya aku cepat bersiap-siap ke sekolah,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mandi, dan makan sebuah roti selai jeruk favoritenya.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san," sapanya.

"Ohayou Rin. Cepat makan sarapanmu!" perintah orang tuanya.

"Iya tou-san, kaa-san,".

* * *

~Di sekolah Rin~

* * *

"Miku-chan," sapa Rin.

"Ya Rin-chan?" tanya Miku. Rin duduk di mejanya.

"Hem…jujur aku sebenarnya malas sekolah karena kejadian kemarin," curhat Rin.

"Memang kemarin kenapa Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Banyak murid mengguyurku dengan air dan menaburiku tepung terigu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi," jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"Sabar ya, Rin-chan," ujar Miku menenangkan. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

**TENG…TENG…TENG…**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Gakupo-sensei datang ke kelas 10-B untuk mengajar biologi. Rin merasa bosan, sangat bosan. Tak terhitung berapa kali Rin menghela napas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian pulang lebih cepat karena guru-guru akan rapat tetapi yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket, wajib hadir. Terima kasih," jelas Gakupo-sensei. Semua murid bersorak senang. Rin dan Miku berjalan keluar kelas. Len menuju kelas Mikuo.

"Bro, ayo latihan basket!" ajak Len.

"Hayu!" ujar Mikuo semangat. Di lapangan, Rin melihat Mikuo dan Len sedang bermain basket.

'Kece banget dia!' kata Rin dalam hati sembari melamun dan melihat permainan Mikuo. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arah kaki Rin.

"Baka orange! Cepat berikan bola itu padaku!" teriak Len kepada Rin. Rin tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Mikuo.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya bila kau terus menyebutku 'baka orange', SHOTA!" ujar Rin sambil menekan kata 'shota'.

"Cepat berikan bola itu, dasar baka!" balas Len kesal.

"Hei! Aku tidak baka, kau yang baka, SHOTA!" timpal Rin lebih kesal.

"Grr...kau benar-benar ngajak ribut!" ujar Len. Tanpa sengaja, Len melempar bola basket lain ke arah Rin.

* * *

(Len POV)

* * *

**BRUUKKK!**

Rin langsung terjatuh dan sepertinya pingsan. Bagaimana ini? Bisa gawat nanti kalo ketauan guru!

"Rin-chan! Sadarlah!" ujar Miku sambil terus menampar pelan pipi Rin.

"Bawa dia ke UKS," suruhku.

"Jadi aku saja yang bawa? Kau juga! Kau penyebab dari semua ini!" bentak Miku.

"Iya deh, bawanya gimana?" tanyaku dingin.

"Terserah lu dah," jawab Miku kesal.

"Di seret aja ya," kataku. Miku tampak marah.

"Dasar baka! Mana mungkin orang pingsan di seret ke UKS?!" bentak Miku keras-keras.

"Gezz...yasudah, aku terpaksa menggendongnya," gumamku kesal. Argh! Ini semua gara-gara diriku sendiri! Kalau aku tidak melampar bola basket ke arahnya, mana mungkin dia bisa seperti ini dan aku tidak harus menggendongnya. Akhirnya dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA aku mengendongnya ala bridal-style.

"Nah gitu kek," kata Miku sambil nyengir gaje. Aku membawa Rin ke UKS.

* * *

~Di UKS~

* * *

"Tidak ada masalah serius di kepala Rin. Dia hanya pingsan saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar," jelas seorang petugas UKS. Petugas UKS itu langsung pergi. Katanya sih ada urusan.

"Kagane-sa maksudku Kagane-sama, aku mau beli minuman untuk Rin dulu. Jadi kau aku tinggal dulu bersama Rin. Jangan kau apa-apakan Rin ya," kata Miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Dih, GeeR banget lu!" ejekku. Miku langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Rin hanya berdua saja disini. Aku melihat ke arah Rin. Mata azurenya yang indah sedang tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya. Wajahnya nampak can- Ah! Ngomong apa aku ini?! Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Coret semua coret! Entah mengapa aku terus mengelus pelan pipi Rin. Tiba-tiba...

**ZRAAT!**

Pintu UKS dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Len, ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata...Mikuo?

* * *

To Be Continued

.

Review please?

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Suki Daisuki, Rin

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine.

CAUTION: lebih GJ lagi, abal, typo (maybe), upayy (?), awal-awalnya sedikit mirip BBF

.

_Cinta tak peduli yang namanya status social atau apapun. Yang pasti, cinta dapat datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja #eaeaea_

.

.

* * *

(Len POV)

* * *

"Mi-Mikuo?" tanyaku heran. Mikuo berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Len, dia kenapa?" kata Mikuo nanya balik.

"Tadi dia kena lemparan bola," jawabku. 'Ceileh, peduli amat tu anak!' gumamku dalam hati.

"Rin, bangun Rin. Keluarlah dari dunia mimpimu!" ujar Mikuo sambil menampar pelan pipi Rin.

"Eh? Jangan ditampar! Kasihan tau!" bentakku sambil menarik tangan Mikuo.

"Bangunlah Rin!" gumam Mikuo sambil…mengecup kening Rin. Saya jeles? Sudah jelas!

"Mi-Mikuo?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apakan? Toh dia bukan pacarmu!" jawab Mikuo. MakJLEB buat gue!

"Suatu saat nanti,"gumamku.

"Ri- Hai Mikuo-kun~," kata Miku sambil nyelonong masuk UKS. Rona merah terlihat di pipi Miku yang manis. Aku suka Miku? Tidak.

"Hai Miku-san," ujar Mikuo sedikit dingin.

"Emh…aku dimana?" gumam seseorang pelan.

"RIN-CHAN?! RIN! AKU BEGITU MERINDUKANMU!" ujar Miku teriak-teriak sambil langsung memeluk Rin sangat erat.

"Mi-Miku, le-lepaskan," gumam Rin terbata-bata.

"Gomen nee, Rin-chan," ujar Miku.

"Hai Rin, bagaimana kabarmu? Maafkan aku telah melempar bola basket ke arahmu," kataku nekat meminta maaf. Rin menatapku sinis.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, SHOTA!" bentak Rin.

"Siapa yang shota? Baka orange!" timpalku.

"Kok malah berantem sih?" tanya Miku.

"DIAM!" jawabku dan Rin tidak sengaja bersamaan.

"Hei hei, kalian lihat tidak peraturan di UKS, tidak boleh ribut!" jelas Mikuo.

"Iya deh," kata Rin. Menurutku Rin menyukai Mikuo. Siap-siap makJLEB lagi nih.

"Em...Miku-chan, kita pulang saja yu!" ujar Rin lemas. Miku mengangguk pelan dan membantu Rin duduk.

"Biar kubantu membawakan tasnya," tawarku kepada Rin. Rin menatapku dengan deathglare-nya. Ishhh takut. "Eh? Gak jadi deh," sambungku sembari mengayunkan kedua tanganku.

"Rin, ayo pulang!" ajak Miku kepada Rin. Rin mengangguk pelan dan merekapun langsung pulang meninggalkanku berdua dengan Mikuo. Dih, gak tahu terima kasih, udah dibantuin juga. Aku langsung pergi ke lapangan basket bersama Mikuo untuk mengambil tasku dan segera pulang.

* * *

~Rumah Len~

* * *

"Mbok, okaa-san dan otou-san dimana?" tanyaku kepada maidku.

"Mereka sedang bekerja. Mungkin jam 23.00 baru pulang," jawab maidku. Hah…orang tuaku selalu saja sibuk.

"Yasudah, mbok siapin air panas di kamar mandi dan spaghetti di meja makan," suruhku.

"Baik, Kagane-sama,".

Aku langsung mandi, makan, dan membanting tubuhku di atas sebuah kasur berukuran king-size. Jujur wajah Rin masih terbayang di otakku terutama mata azurenya yang indah. Ternyata walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, dia lucu juga. Aku menghela napas sejenak dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

_~Pagi hari~_

* * *

**KRIIIING KRIIING KRIIING**

Benda itu selalu berbunyi nyaring setiap pagi, yap! Alarmku yang sangat mengganggu. Dengan lemas aku berusaha mematikan alarm itu dan berjalan lemas menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai bawah. Dengan lemas aku duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kagane-sama. Monggo dimakan roti bakarnya," ujar maid-ku.

"Bi, Ayah dan Ibu mana?" tanyaku heran sembari memakan roti bakar kesukaanku ini.

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang kerja lembur. Besok mereka akan pergi keluar kota," jawab maid-ku itu. Begitulah orang tuaku, selalu saja sibuk. Aku merindukan masa kecilku yang sangat bahagia dengan orang tuaku, walaupun saat itu adalah saat 'gelap' bagi perusahaan ayahku. Kok jadi curhat ya? LUPAKAN!

Setelah selesai makan, aku bergegas mandi, mengganti baju, lalu pergi ke sekolah.

"Mbok, aku pergi dulu ya," kataku kepada maid-ku. Dia hanya mengangguk saja. Aku berjalan menuju mobilku.

"Kagane-sama, ayo berangkat," ujar supir pribadiku. Aku mengangguk dan langsung naik ke mobil. Perjalanan ke sekolah terasa sepi. Aku terus melamun di dekat jendela. Entah mengapa aku terus terus dan terus terbayang wajah Rin.

"Tuan Len, mengapa anda melamun?" tanya supirku mengagetkanku dari lamunanku itu.

"Ti-Tidak kok," jawabku singkat.

* * *

_~Di sekolah~_

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Seperti biasa, segerombolan murid perempuan langsung menghampiriku. Terasa seperti menjadi selebritis ya? Tapi aku sedikit kesal dengan ini semua! Aku berlari menuju kelasku agar tidak terus diincar oleh fansku. Tiba-tiba...

**BRUUKK!**

"Ittai!" ujar seseorang kesakitan karena tak sengaja aku tabrak. Lebih kagetnya, ternyata aku berada di atasnya dan wajah kami sangat dekat! Mungkin sekitar 1 cm lagi aku dapat menciumnya.

"Ri-Rin? Gomen!" kataku kaget sambil langsung berdiri dan membantu Rin berdiri. Tiba-tiba segerombolan fans-ku datang menghampiri aku dan Rin. Aku langsung memasang akting dingin. "Hei! Nona baka! Kalau jalan lihat kanan kiri dan GUNAKAN MATA DAN KAKIMU! Mengerti?!" bentakku pura-pura galak.

"Aku yang disalahkan? KAU YANG MENABRAKKU SHOTA! JAGA BAHASAMU dan jangan HENTAI apalagi YADONG! JANGAN ASAL NYOLOT" timpal Rin tak kalah galak. Aku dapat merasakan semua fans-ku menatap death glare ke arah Rin. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut teal panjang dengan mata senada menghampiri kami.

"Rin, ayo masuk ke kelas. Nanti terlambat," ajak gadis itu yang ternyata Miku sambil menarik tangan Rin. Rin hanya memberi tatapan death glare padaku.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bel masukpun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kelasku. Untung aku belum telat. Teto-sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan mulai mengajar.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Sungguh! Tadi itu pengalaman paling MEMALUKAN yang pernah ku alami. Mungkin bagi fans Len akan merasa sangat senang jika mereka ada di posisiku tadi. Cih, Len itu yadong juga. Mana tadi wajahnya deket banget lagi. Bukannya minta maaf malah memutar balikkan fakta. Argh! Benci sekali! Teto-sensei pun datang ke kelas dan mengajar. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan terus memikirkan Len sejak kejadian tadi. Lupakan Rin, lupakan! Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Miku!" gumamku pelan.

"Hey kau! Jangan mengobrol saat pelajaran. Apalagi kalau dengan Teto-sensei!" gumam Len sedikit berteriak.

"LEN KAGANE! RIN KAGAMINE! Keluar kelas sekarang juga! Cepat! Kalian duduk di taman belakang. Jangan kemana-mana sampai bel istirahat berbunyi!" bentak Teto-sensei. Argh! Gegara si Kagane nih!

"I-iya sensei," ujarku dan Len bersamaan sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Gara-gara elu sih!" gumamku.

"Dih, gua yang disalahin!" kata Len.

"Kan emang elu penyebabnya!" bentakku.

"Iye iye. Maap!" ujar Len kesal. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah. Sepi? Iya.

"Em...Rin aku boleh jujur gak?" tanya Len memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku..." ujar Len.

"Aku apa? 'Aku benci padamu'?" kataku memotong perkataan Len.

"A-aku...Em... Su-" ujar Len terpotong oleh bel sekolah yang berbunyi.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Yes! Bel istirahat bunyi juga! Aku kangsung berjalan ke kelas meninggalkan Len.

"Miku-chan, ke kantin yu~" ajakku. Dia mengangguk. Kami berjalan menuju kantin. "Miku-chan, nanti mau beli apa? Jangan bilang beli sup negi lagi?" sambungku. Miku hanya tertawa sedikit. Setelah makan di kantin, kami pergi ke stand minuman untuk membeli jus buah. Seperti biasa, aku membeli jus jeruk dan Miku membeli jus negi (?) kesukaannya. Kami mengobrol sembari berjalan ke kelas, tiba tiba...

**BRUKK!**

Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan jus jerukku kepadanya lalu segera meminta maaf.

"Go-Gomenassai" ujarku sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat. Perlahan aku melihat ke arah wajah orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah...

'Le-Len?'

* * *

.

.

.

Review please~

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

Suki Daisuki, Rin

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine

CAUTION: lebih GJ lagi dari sebelumnya, alur rada berantakan, typo (maybe), upay (?)

.

_Cinta tak peduli yang namanya status social atau apapun. Yang pasti, cinta dapat datang ke siapa saja dan kapan saja #eaeaea_

.

.

(Rin POV)

**BRUKK!**

Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan jus jerukku kepadanya.

"Go-Gomenassai," ujarku sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat. Perlahan aku melihat ke arah wajah orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah LEN! "Len?!" sambungku sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Grrr...sialan kau BAKA ORANGE! Kalau jalan GUNAKAN MATAMU! Lihat ini! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar baka!" bentak Len padaku sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang basah. Semua murid menyaksikan pertengkaran kami, mungkin kecuali Miku yang duluan ke kelas.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku 'baka orange', ku bunuh kau!" ujarku ketus. Len tertawa sinis.

"Silahkan, aku tak takut padamu. Ngomong-ngomong gantikan bajuku yang telah kau basahi dengan jus jeruk tadi!" balasnya dengan sangat kesal.

"Dengan?" tanyaku sinis. Len mulai menunjukkan urat marahnya.

"Dengan bajumu lah!" seru Len.

**SLAP!**

Tanganku mendarat tepat di pipi Len. Yap! Aku menamparnya. Len tampak kesakitan dan terus memegangi pipinya yang merah karena tamparan tersebut. "Tch, itu balasan untuk orang hentai nan yadong sepertimu!" ejekku sambil evil smile.

"Hentai? Aku tidak hentai! Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, Baka!" kata Len dengan sangat kesal. Kami terus beradu mulut karena aku tidak mau mengalah dan Len sangat keras kepala. Teto-sensei, guru yang menangani masalah di sekolah pun datang menghampiri kami.

"Ada apa ini?!" bentak Teto-sensei kepada kami.

"Len yang memulai bu," ujarku.

"Rin duluan bu," kata Len.

"Jangan bicarakan disini. Bicarakan di ruangan ibu! Cepat!" suruh Teto-sensei kepada kami. Seenaknya sekali dia.

_~Di ruangan Teto-sensei~_

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Supaya adil, kalian BERDUA harus MEMBERSIHKAN HALAMAN SEKOLAH!" seru Teto-sensei setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kami.

"Ta-Tapi bu..." ujar aku dan Len yang tidak sengaja bersamaan.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! CEPAT! Ambil sapu di ruang OB dan peralatan lain!" suruh Teto-sensei dengan galak. Kalo Teto-sensei udah kayak gini, berarti 'galak'-nya mulai keluar. Dengan lemas aku dan Len berjalan menuju ruang OB dan langsung membersihkan halaman sekolah yang luas ini.

_~Di halaman sekolah~_

Setelah cape bersih bersih, aku dan Len duduk di sebuah batu besar di halaman sekolah.

"Semua ini gara-garamu, Len!" gumamku pelan.

"Gara-garaku? Bukannya itu juga gara-garamu ya nona?" tanya Len menantang. "Ma-Maaf. Keceplosan," sambung Len. Mungkin dia tidak mau nyari ribut lagi ya? Haha lucu? Enggak! Semuanya terasa hening sekali...

"Len-kun~" sapa seseorang dengan manjanya menghampiri kami. Ternyata itu Neru Akita. Len langsung berubah dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Len sangat cuek dan dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Eh iya, siapa dia Len? Pacarmu ya?" ujar Neru sambil menunjuk ke arahku yang sedang diam memperhatikan rumput yang bergoyang karena angin.

**BLUSH**

Seketika wajahku dan Len memerah seperti tomat matang. Neru asal nuduh aja dah.

"Hah? Ti-Tidak!" jawabku dan Len yang tak sengaja bersamaan.

"Wah, bareng-bareng lagi. Kalian memang JODOH ya, SEMOGA LANGGENG!" ucap Neru sambil menekankan kata 'jodoh' dan 'semoga langgeng'. Argh! Aku sama Len kan gak ada apa-apa! Aku dan Len speechless. Neru pun pergi dari pandangan kami. Semuanya kembali hening...

"Em...Rin," sapa Len pelan memecah keheningan yang terjadi disini.

"Apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"A-Ano, aku minta maaf ya soal menyebutmu 'baka'. Sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Len. Apa? Dia meminta maaf? Tak biasanya Len seperti itu.

"Eng...aku juga minta maaf telah menyebutmu 'shota'," kataku sambil terus menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Len yang sebenarnya indah itu. Akh, ngomong apa aku? Coret kata-kata tadi.

"Iya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan 'evil smile' yang Len pancarkan. Tapi...sebuah 'sweet smile'. Jangan blushing Rin! Jangan! Ingat, kau kan tidak menyukai Len!

"Em... aku juga sudah memaafkanmu kok," ucapku. Len menawarkan tangannya padaku.

"Teman?" tanya Len sambil menawarkan tangannya padaku, Dengan ragu ragu aku menjabat tangannya.

"Ya! Teman!" jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"_Ecieee,Len sama Rin udah jadian ya?"_

"_Mereka memang jodoh deh"_

"_Tidaaak! Len-kun milikku!"_

Itulah yang aku dan Len dengar dari siswa-siswa di dalam kelas. Dengan cepat aku melepas genggaman tangan Len.

"Wahaha kau takut ya?" tanya Len.

"Ti-Tidak, kata siapa?" jawabku singkat.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Akhirnya! Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dengan berjalan cepat aku menuju kelasku. Setelah itu langsug pulang ke rumah. Cihuyy! Asiknya.

"Miku-chan! Aku pulang duluannya!" kataku kepada Miku.

"Yaudah. Lagipula hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS," ujar Miku. "Jaa~" sambungnya.

"Jaa~ Jangan kangen ya~," ujarku. Miku hanya tertawa kecil. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah itu mengayuh sepedaku ke rumah dengan cepat dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa dan mengecek handphoneku. Ada sebuah telepon tak terjawab dari seseorang. Aku menelepon balik orang itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku.

"Hai Rin! Ini aku Len!" ujar seseorang disebrang telepon.

"L-Len? Kau tahu nomorku dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Dari Miku lah!" jawab Len disebrang telepon. Aku hanya ber-OH-ria dan menutup telepon.

'Sepertinya ada yang berubah dari dia...'

.

.

.

Review please~

V

V

V


End file.
